


Black Arrow

by Box210



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dragon turn into man, Forced Sex, M/M, Smaug Top
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box210/pseuds/Box210





	1. Chapter 1

/（上）

 

 

“要听故事吗，孩子们。”一位年长霍比特坐在散发出霉味的树桩椅上，询问那些正在到处撒欢的小霍比特人。他的声音很轻，还是被听见了。

“这是个很长的故事，”年长霍比特坐在一边，让他们把手里脏兮兮的蘑菇先扔掉，“如果你们的母亲来叫你们，就马上回去，否则我会用拐杖赶走你们……但我不会再讲第二次，虽然你们不一定想听完。”

“幸运的人才能听完这个不幸的故事……”

“六十年之前……”

“为什么不是很久很久以前？”一个男孩儿插嘴了。

“安静点儿。”另一个男孩儿挤了他一下。

“你们知道我的名字吗？比尔博·巴金斯？知道吗？”

“当然知道，您是木桶骑士，有名的飞贼老爷，巴金斯叔叔。”佛罗多不知道什么时候出现在这儿，他把空酒桶放下来，一同坐着。

“在这个故事里可不能忘了巴金斯……”比尔博习惯性地去摸自己的烟斗，然后由佛罗多交到了他的手中。

“对，就那六十年之前……”比尔博在烟草的气味里咳嗽几声，把嘴唇抵在了烟嘴上。

 

 

第三纪元的2941年末，比尔博结束了要命的长征回到夏尔，他带回一兜破碎的战场硝烟和大山之王的黑败血迹，鼓囊囊的大袋财宝，还有一块坚硬的鳞甲。没人知道他去做了什么，但当初映上夏尔边际天空的火光让夏尔人们也略知些许。

比尔博没对谁说任何的一切，有人说当初的巴金斯比他胯下的那匹小母马还落魄，他的双腿比纺织机抖得还厉害。他当晚就晃遍了整个夏尔城，比尔博不知怎的逃开了好心邻居的看守，他一家一家敲门，站一会儿然后马上就走，只有最后一家给了他一碗过夜的茶水。比尔博说了谢谢，然后递过去一张纸条和一枚金币。

他的手上可满是刀痕！给茶水的女主人用颤抖的嗓音和她的每一个孩子都说了一遍这句话。

比尔博不管这些。在归来的第三天后，他突然不再敲门了，搬着落灰的南瓜凳坐到了他的洞顶去，一整天，他坐了一整天，眼珠就盯着火烧云看，红色的到了哪儿他就看到哪儿——可比尔博在归来的第一天就分光了所有的干辣椒和红浆果，他像仇家一样撕裂屋子里所有红色的东西，甚至不点火炉。而已经快要入冬。

 

 

“龙，你们知道吗，中土的最后一条龙。”比尔博吐出一口烟雾后突然问，生怕没人知道的样子。

“我听我的父亲讲过，他是游商，坐船偷渡过，他说他还望见过孤山，龙的城堡是尖尖的。”说话的女孩儿伸出手比了个尖尖的房顶。

“我可也是偷渡过，坐在木桶里，和一堆滑腻腻的鱼挤在一起，船夫会送我们过去……他叫什么？记不清了，记不清了，我该翻翻我的回忆录才行，它那么厚，这样的话得到明天……故事可等不到明天了，小崽子。”比尔博叹口气。

 

 

比尔博的长征中有过一条龙，中土最后的龙，他可偷过龙的财宝，就踩在龙的身上。那金山可是望不见边儿，净是金币宝石等什的。龙的眼睛可比宝石都要亮，它从鼻孔喷出有硫磺气味的热气来，它还很大，至少在那繁复的宫殿里，它可是最大的玩意儿啦。

都说那黑箭把它的心给射穿了，没有，当然没有，它那么自傲自大，命也厚着呢。龙比那一大厅的俗物来的机灵多了，就躲在河底下，它泡得可难受了，火也一下子喷不出来，就没毁掉那小镇……不然能怎么着，除非它就那样死了。这可不是什么破烂童话故事。

龙来夏尔了，趁着夏尔睡着的晚上，它直接掀翻了洞顶的比尔博——它比起长征时看着的可小了太多太多了，原来一个爪子就可以踏碎小霍比特，现在只能勉强踩烂一个南瓜。比尔博抄起了什么，然后和龙决斗，那是黑箭，比尔博把那支没能射穿龙的黑箭带回了夏尔，现在就拿着。龙爪把比尔博按在地上，它的烈焰在喉咙中发出爆裂的声音，比尔博抬起被抓得血肉模糊的胳膊，挥起了那支黑箭。但就差那么点儿，就可以戳瞎龙的右眼睛。

 

 

“艾莉娜！？”从远处走近的那个妇女开始叫孩子堆中红褐色长卷发的女孩儿了。

“哦……”女孩儿很伤心，但还是在比尔博的注视下扫扫臀后站了起来，“我是个不幸的女孩儿。”

“不，你很幸运，孩子。”比尔博给了她微笑和一个带点烟草气息的轻吻。

“不是所有人都会想听完的，记住，孩子们。”

 

 

龙吼叫着想腾飞起来，比尔博掐着它粗壮的脖子阻止它破坏黑夜的安静，一人一龙就飞了起来。龙驮着霍比特用不可思议的速度在空中盘旋飞行，它努力扭转着翅膀想去把比尔博掀下去，但比尔博抓得太紧，手上还流着血。龙就跟被血烫伤一样又吼叫出声，它翻转着加快飞翔的速度，然后他们来到一片湖泊。

比尔博没想到的，龙在快到达湖心上方时突然收紧了翅膀，把比尔博周围裹得像是个梭子，然后他们开始猛得下降，耳边像刀刮一般略过的狂风，比尔博突然觉得龙粗糙尖锐的鳞片也有些温暖和厚实，他现在更觉得自己会被风给割成碎片喂鱼。

一瞬间坠入水中的感觉十分不好，水压让比尔博无法喘息，耳朵被堵得嗡嗡直响，然后他被一把甩飞开去，离开了龙滚烫的后背，摔在了浅滩的石子上。

比尔博摸索着黑箭，龙在湖心又重新展开了漆黑的翅膀，水花迸溅，像是下雨一样又落回湖里。月光给予了苍白的光泽，比尔博看着龙转过来的眼睛，墨色的剑形瞳仁让他的心脏一阵绞缩。

龙立刻旋起了有力的双足，撕开一大片的平静湖面然后重新回到空中。那一瞬间比尔博感觉自己回到了那天，金色的巨龙腾空飞进夜幕，以死神和烈焰的身份为城镇带来毁灭，收割灵魂和富饶。

比尔博感觉不到冷，但他的热度似乎在随着龙一起迅速远去，他坐在水里发抖，泡肿的伤口，还有黑箭。

 

 

“故事里也有我吗，叔叔。”佛罗多为比尔博添了一些烟草。这时孩子们已经只剩下一半了，他们都在围着比尔博，想看看他的伤口怎么样了。

“不，佛罗多，”比尔博扫掉了膝盖上的一些烟丝，把手伸出去给孩子们看，“这是比尔博·巴金斯的故事。”

 

 

第三纪元2989年，比尔博收养了佛罗多。这年他九十九岁。

比尔博在收养佛罗多之后，又踏上了一次旅程。

这次他有人可以告别了，他背上他的袋子。这次没有长纸条，没有魔法师，没有矮人，只有比尔博一人。

他一人。

佛罗多也不知道比尔博要去哪儿，他只帮比尔博整理了袋子，放进了他自己的和叔叔的相片，然后是一包干粮，以及一块乳酪。比尔博坚持要背上那支黑箭，然后带一把尖刀。比尔博没让佛罗多碰准备好的那套衣服，尤其是上衣。不只是因为他不喜欢让人碰他口袋里的帕子。在比尔博打理卷发的时候，佛罗多想起他刚来这儿的一天，比尔博给他讲了一天的那个故事。他似乎能猜到他的叔叔要去哪里。

应该是，要去往那孤山。

可夏尔的这个秋天还没过完，比尔博就已经回来了。他的胡茬一直蔓延到了耳根，嘴唇干裂，背上的黑箭依然锃亮，但他满身是风尘和疲惫，只有裤子换了新，满身的旧衣就像他本人一样固执未换。比尔博像是已经有了百岁还多。

比尔博就跟那次长征回归一样，他问所有的人要酒，善良的霍比特人们给他酒，有些给酒糟。回来的当晚比尔博喝得烂醉，瘫倒在他袋底洞仓库的最深处，佛罗多听到他的叔叔颤抖着在哭，还嘶吼着不要过来，和求你。他只默默帮人收起了那支黑箭，注意到了从袋子里滚出来的宝石。

龙。

 

 

“就这么完了吗，巴金斯先生？”孩子们看着比尔博抽完最后一口并站了起来，对这个故事结尾显得一点儿都不满意。至少让他们知道，龙被杀死了或者什么的。

“完了，已经完了。”比尔博拿烟斗敲了敲椅面，发出了当当的声音。

“这是个不幸的故事，我告诉过你们了。它没有结尾，就算有的话也不会太美妙。”

“那，最后，”有一个孩子回过头来问了，“龙呢？”

比尔博没有立刻回答，他含了一会儿烟嘴，才回答道：“在孤山。”

“它没有死吗？”男孩儿有些不依不饶。

“你问的有些多了，好了，回家去。”比尔博去看佛罗多，但对方没有再给自己烟草的意思，他又叹了口气。

“晚上的生日会已经准备好了，叔叔。”佛罗多陪着比尔博坐在长椅上，看着孩子们都走远。

“啊，好……”比尔博嚼着嘴里的薄荷叶，然后挥挥手，让佛罗多先回去。

“明天，佛罗多，我的好侄子。还是请你多关照。”

“我明白，叔叔。”

 

在当晚，比尔博的111岁生日聚会在紧锣密鼓地筹办着，通宵的灯火照亮了这个小村落的空地，佛罗多隐约可以听见一声马鸣。过了一会儿，他看见了甘道夫，穿着他的灰袍子从黑暗里走了出来。魔法师捻起一块奶糕塞进嘴里，浓密的胡子跟着嘴唇上下动着。

“嘿，巴金斯。”

“什么？”佛罗多有些没反应过来。

“他走了。”

“什么？”

甘道夫不说话了，他只握着他笨重的法杖，然后吃点心。

佛罗多吸了一口夜晚的凉气，然后奔回他那个傻叔叔的家去。

仅这么一段路，他爬得快要窒息。佛罗多冲进那扇圆圆的门，然后扎进了仓库去。

黑箭，已经不见了。他的叔叔只带走了黑箭，和那匹在后院养到现在的小母马。其他的，全都留给了他。

佛罗多细数那些摊在仓库地上的金灿灿的小东西，手和舌头都在打颤。他想立刻飞奔出去，把那条该死的马四腿打断然后把他的叔叔给绑回来。但比尔博一定不听他的，111岁的执拗脾气让比尔博宁可死在外面也不会被他撵回来。

那晚佛罗多只坐在树下，看着全村的霍比特们喝酒和说笑。他说，比尔博烟抽多了，咳嗽，在床上休息。

月亮太亮了。眼睛真疼。

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

/（下）

 

 

现在，又是一个人了。

比尔博费力地就着湖水的粼光理干净自己的胡茬，一边的小母马踢踏着在草地上窜动的老鼠，把他的包裹晃得直响。

孤山。想起来就让他牙齿打颤的地方。城堡的尖顶扎在他的心底，那是噩梦，充满火焰的灾难。龙，金子。

比尔博花上日夜，不要命地赶路。他去往孤山，那并不比死在路上好多少。他记得，龙爪把他摁倒在地，撕裂他的内里，让他尝到血，和极度苦痛带来的晕眩。比尔博不知道为什么。夏尔的温土造就他，所以他的骨子里刻的是不加剧痛苦，而没太多自我折磨。他以生命为赌熬过那一劫。他只要了一条裤子，为了隐藏他发颤的双腿和血红的股间。

这野兽可以人模人样。

比尔博拒绝所有的款待，金子，还是装满热水的木桶。

第一次长征死了索林，或许这次该轮到他了。

他的好运在第二次的征途中已经消耗殆尽了。

 

龙的城堡没有门铃，但来访者必须得按下石壁上鼓起的圆形突起——那是一层织布，织布后是尖锐的铁刺。来访者的尖叫即为门铃，这是龙的血腥的趣味。

叫声太轻，门可不会打开。死神的宫殿不欢迎倔强的爬虫。在华美的床单上龙对比尔博那么说过，它用尖锐的指甲亲吻霍比特的胸口，然后用还布着几层碎鳞的躯体将人囚在身侧。

比尔博第一次到来时十分顺利，毫无防备地尖叫，然后抖着像在筛糠一样的手，向那庞然大物索取阿肯宝石。第二次他大喊大叫，然后被侍从赶走，又立刻被邀回来。

第三次。

比尔博没有再去按那织布，他敲敲那城堡高门上的龙纹暗格，然后侍从打开一个小门，他就低着头进去。虽然高门上装有门环，但十分沉重，没人会够得着。火龙的城堡，门高似乎也可想而知。

侍从的长袍上总有酸苹果和皱皮蜥蜴的味道，比尔博不知道这是人还是什么，但不会是龙——中土，也只有那一条龙了。

通往正厅的阶梯繁繁复复，有数不清的层数，而且盘旋着直通向上。比尔博来过两次，当他走完阶梯，到达最顶层，再走过一个昏暗的长廊，踩到石板上的时候，可以与微弓起身的巨龙恰好对视。而他现在像是异国来访的贵族，不需要去爬那像是薯粉条一样长长的台阶，而由一个装滑轮的铁篮送上去。城堡里这个唯一的侍从的拥有惊人的力气，至于大到什么程度，比尔博不清楚，只知道他是龙的侍从，以及负责打开沉重高立的城堡大门。

跨出吊篮的时候比尔博被绊得冲了一段，扶着墙才堪堪站着了。他突然有些想退缩，像第二次一样——在森林周围骑着马踏几圈，然后立刻回夏尔去——不过那次他还是没有回去。或许，应该回去的。

可能龙不在呢。比尔博努力放轻呼吸，往长廊口看过去，同时吊篮也慢慢降了下去。今日的长廊没有平日那么热，堆砌的石块看起来像是放在嘴里含过的山核桃外壳，有一种难以形容的涩拉拉的感觉。

长廊有一整排镂空的窗户，木质红漆的窗框被打磨得光亮，窗很大，至少比尔博是够不到顶。有那么少许几扇用了彩色的琉璃宝石等填充满，那上面照不出来样貌。窗外能看见笼罩奶色浓雾的远山和翠色的湖泊，还有那片森林。比尔博没有和前两次一样那么急，他已经打定主意，如果看到了巨龙耸起的颀长的脊线，就即刻回家去。

踩在石板上，比尔博就望见了金色闪耀的内厅，金币又叠起了新的一层，印了各国度的章纹，而他来不及关心这些。龙可是真不在这儿。比尔博立刻就回头了，却忘记注意那一股子让他浑身打抖的焰火气息。

身后，可是龙。

比尔博一头碰上那苍白、覆以细鳞的胸口，鼻尖被划出一条血痕的同时猛然后退，然后在龙金色眼瞳的注视下摔落下去。娇小的霍比特人比起这片金海太微不足道，也没有溅起太高的浪花。比尔博踩着脚下哗啦啦直响的金币向前抢了几步，把背紧靠在内厅的几根中央石柱上，手心握上黑箭——他唯一信任的东西。比尔博甚至都不相信自己。

比尔博看着脚下嵌了绿宝石的金器，咽下一口唾液。龙化为人是不能直视的，因为龙不会懂得披上一件多余的遮羞布，它肆无忌惮地摇晃着自己在大厅内散步，踏过那些金色的丰功伟绩，或以其为睡床。鼻尖又一阵刺痛，比尔博才意识到那细小的伤口已经被他额头淌下的汗水浸透。他的心都是湿透的，裤脚，还有腰后。

龙自若地跨上它为自己留下的一个座位，那一定比所有国王的宝座都来的奢华金贵，饰以各式的皇冠与项链，金线针织的坐垫。龙的尾巴傲慢地从身后晃出搭在扶手上，尾端锐利的尖刺在金币堆中搅动着，哗啦的碰撞声和滑落声在厅内回荡，像是支奇怪的金属交响。

“小贼。”龙的每一个咬音都带有火舌轻微的爆裂声。

“想念这儿吗？”笑声引得比尔博抬头去看，却又倏地低了下去，然后从石柱边挪过脚步来。

“说吧，小贼，”龙百无聊赖地刮着自己尖锐的长指甲，发出刺耳的噪音，“希望你不是要第二个阿肯宝石。”

“尊敬又伟大的史矛革大人，”比尔博上前去，取下来黑箭托在双手手心上。黑箭锃亮锐利，和比尔博起来，不知是谁沧桑受难更多。“我想……”

“不跪下吗。”龙的话让比尔博浑身一震。

“唉。”常常的一声叹气突然在头顶响起，比尔博一眼望到了龙那和它一样充满占有野心的器官，咬着牙把眼睛给紧紧闭上。

“你是要向一条龙请求，对吗，小贼？”龙的语气让比尔博的脸颊肌肉有些僵硬。

“是的，伟大的史矛革大人。”

“好，那么，轻轻的，”这声音听起来是来自远古，幽幽地绕着比尔博吐出足以迷魂的气息，“放下你的膝盖，比尔博，为了你，你自己。”

“对，是这样。”龙看着比尔博顺从地将膝盖压在层叠的金币上，嘴角有了些笑。

“说。”

“……什么？”

“说，比尔博。”龙转过身去，比尔博望了一眼，看见从龙尾低端沿着脊柱一路爬上颈后的暗红色鳞片。

“你想要。说，请求您。”

“……”比尔博突然疯狂想起那个下午，被充斥和捣毁的自己，流溢鲜血的后道，还有龙摸爬的利爪。他浑身剧颤。

“我请求您，伟大的史矛革大人。”比尔博扼住自己的呼吸，抬高了托着黑箭的双手。他感觉自己的嘴唇和耳道好像在弥漫出血的锈味。

龙在等待。死神已经傍在。

“我请求您……”

“自杀……”

“我请求您自杀，求您。”

“求您。”

……

 

 

比尔博·巴金斯离开后，袋底洞就归属了佛罗多，包括一切的财富。生日宴会结束当晚佛罗多在他叔叔的书桌里找到一块裁了一半的手帕，里面包裹着一枚戒指。然后甘道夫来找了他，诉说了关于“魔戒”，还有血腥和贪婪的秘密。

夏尔所有的霍比特都没有再见到过比尔博，而佛罗多说那其实不然。

他见过。不只有巴金斯，还有龙。

那天清晨阳光刚从牧场的边角露出一线，龙就来到了。佛罗多开了门，就看见了龙手臂中抱着的自己的叔叔——和龙比起来，实在是太小了。龙没有进门，或者说根本进不来，于是佛罗多走出去。比尔博是显年轻的一类霍比特，他现在也看起来一切都好，只是闭着眼睡着了，偶尔会轻轻动动的毛毛脚证明他在熟睡。

这或许是他最后一次来到这里。龙说道，低沉如滚雷的声音让佛罗多彻底醒了那一点瞌睡。

他说想再看看这儿。

那……佛罗多看了看睡着的比尔博，问道。

只是我不允许。龙这么说。龙的霸道十分显而易见，佛罗多不明白为什么自己的叔叔会成为龙的所有物。

拿点什么，证明我来过这儿了。

佛罗多走进屋去，从抽屉里翻找，拿出了一副画像——比尔博年轻的样子，正如他长征的那时。他捎上半块手帕，再走出去。

好了，和你的叔叔说再见吧。

……嗯，嗯好。佛罗多没有开口。

龙把比尔博转到一只手里，托住他的大腿和臀部。佛罗多只看清了那只手的指甲比起另一只短很多，然后龙就抓起那张泛黄的羊皮纸画卷和半张手帕，展开翅膀随着气流旋上天空，来回几圈，然后飞向远方，一会儿就消失了。

佛罗多阖上门，坐在门口的阶梯上，望。

 

 

再见，叔叔。

 

 

END.


End file.
